<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panic! at the Discord - Wendy's POV by PrincessMyxomatosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729413">Panic! at the Discord - Wendy's POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis'>PrincessMyxomatosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic! at the Discord - Wendy's POV</p><p>This is for OUR collaborative work with Grymme's Discord server "Ample Parking Day or Night".</p><p>The prompt was to write our character reacting to the discord in 500 or more words.</p><p>It isn't my best work, and was a bit rushed.. ^_^'</p><p>The full collab can be found here:</p><p>https://www.flipsnack.com/grymmeoir/ample-parking-day-and-night-weeksary.html</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panic! at the Discord - Wendy's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Wendy Testaburger.</p><p>It has been a long day, but I'm not quite ready for bed yet.<br/>
I'm logging onto Coonstagram to see what's going on today.<br/>
There's a post from one of my favorite yaoi artists!
It's a screenshot of a funny conversation on an app called Discord.<br/>
There's an invite link, so I'm logging on to see what all of the fuss is about.</p><p>Let's see.. "Ample Parking Day or Night"? Strangely familiar.</p><p>There are a lot of pings in a chat called "rabble-rabble".</p><p>Judging by the name, I had assumed it would be the older redneck adults complaining to the mayor about something stupid again.<br/>
NOPE! I was wrong. Everyone here seems rather intelligent and.. Wait.. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!</p><p>Moving on to a weird channel where people were pretending to kiss and be married?<br/>
These idiots are arguing that the robots think they're straight? I don't know. I left. Immediately.</p><p>Down the list there's a "Pleases and Sparkles Club"<br/>
Hmm.. This one is full of amazing artwork I assume the Asian students created.<br/>
There was amazing Creek yaoi in the Creek category. I may have saved some of it.<br/>
Craig and Tweek are the cutest couple, and it would appear they've gained a large fan-club!</p><p>Moving on, there's Bunny. I didn't even know Kenny liked guys?! It makes sense though; they do hang out a lot.<br/>
I really enjoyed the picture of them dressed as rabbits for Easter. They make a cute couple! I'm so happy for them.</p><p>Next we have.. "Style" I assume this one is going to be about clothing? I'm probably wrong though.<br/>
*click* Oh my.. *click, save* Umm.. *click* IS THAT ME?! </p><p>Tyde.. Hmm. *click* OH! That's cute *giggle* Token does buy that boy a LOT of tacos. You guys seem to really enjoy the gay community. I do enjoy the yaoi though!</p><p>I think I'm done with this.. Wait.. What is Bendy? I feel like that includes me.<br/>
*click* OH MY GOD. Bebe.. You guys, I have better standards. Besides, Bebe and Clyde are together.</p><p>I don't know about this server. I just don't know. Some of these chats are fun and cute, others are just.. cursed.</p><p>I did like the "SHI TPA TOWN" categories. Lots of amazing art and cosplays.<br/>
I saw a couple of really good Tweek cosplays! As well as a Toolshed that I really liked! (Don't Tell Stan!)</p><p>The "blessed-image" chat just seems to be random pictures of Craig and Tweek. I don't think I understand the purpose of this particular chat.<br/>
The "cursed-image" chat just has a bunch of images of Cartman, which I have to say I agree. He is cursed.</p><p>The "pets" chat in the off topic section is really nice. I enjoy that there are reptiles as well as fluffy creatures. </p><p>You people have a strange taste in music, but it's not bad! Pretty random though.</p><p>I have to get off now, I think mom's calling me down for dinner. Thanks for the laughs, and the uh.. Style..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>